Heaven Knight
by MonXELF
Summary: AU A meek raven and a cheery manager. Will she be able to make him feel comfortable or will he be left behind...like always. OOc-ness kinda a contribution to Gralu week. Not much of romance but still


**Yo minna! My really late entry for probably Gralu week? I don't know if I should classify it as a romance story or not as I made it on the basis of friendship…so well…Gralu friendship kinda thing….? Anyways, sorry for any careless mistakes I made. OOC-ness overflow! Don't like don't read….turn around right now if you don't want to see an extremely OOC Gray. Fast paced one…typos…grammar errors…beware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or FT**

Heaven Knight

"Hi guys, got any lead in finding the guitar player?" Lucy entered the room in which she and her band was supposed to practice. This was Fairy Tail Academy for Music and every student here had a special talent with instruments or singing or managing a band. Like every year, the annual fest was going to be held the next month and every band was to perform for it. Lucy and her band, Heaven Knight, which consisted of Gajeel the drummer, Loki the bass player, Natsu the guitarist and Erza the keyboard player, was also to perform in this fest. But there was one big problem. They were on the lack of a guitarist and vocalist. Natsu was able to carry through the vocals so it wasn't that much of problem but they needed another guitarist. Jellal, their bands vocalist and lead guitarist, had to go to U.S.A. for some urgent problem popped up in his family.

"Nope, not even a single kid was able to pass through my eyes" Erza answered. Lucy just sighed, being the manager it was her duty to keep the band in check. Natsu and Gajeel's destructive tendencies were already too much to handle and now this.

"Don't work yourself so hard princess, it will ruin your beauty" Loki said, trying to comfort the blonde who just turned to face the door once again.

"I think I will go and take another round, maybe luck will be with me this time" she said, trying to sound positive but all the stress was evident. Before anybody stopped her, she immediately closed the door and started to go towards the terrace when she heard voices of laughing coming from an adjacent class. The door was slightly ajar so she peeked inside to see a raven haired boy, her age, standing in front of the student body of the class while he just clumsily strung his guitar making weird noises. Even she giggled slightly at the now slightly blushing guy. The teacher just smacked him on the back of his head lightly with a book in his hand and told him to go back to his seat. She also started heading where she was going before and climbed the stairs to the terrace. She couldn't help but think of how _cute _that nameless guy was looking when he was blushing, just like a cute lost puppy…what! Lucy shook her head violently, trying to get the raven out of her thoughts as she stood while leaning on the railing. The air tousled her hair in every which way while she just gazed down. She was lost in her thoughts and never knew when the bell which signaled the end of the school rang. She stood there for another half-an-hour till she noticed that it was starting to get dark. She went down and into the practice room to see that everybody had gone home already. She picked up her stuff too and headed towards the exit of the school when suddenly she heard a soothing voice and a really soothing rhythm of a guitar. She followed the sound on instinct and she came face to face with the isolated music room which was rarely ever in use. The voice was coming from inside and she shyly peeked inside, not wanting for the singer to notice her. She was astounded when she found the raven whom she had seen getting scolded in the class earlier this day, singing and strumming the strings of his guitar so passionately with professionalism evident from the way his hands worked around the instrument. He was so immersed that he didn't even noticed the blonde till he heard the noise of clapping. He immediately stopped and stood up, making his chair topple down.

"Oh, did I scared you? Sorry for causing any disturbance, please continue on. It was just so relaxing" Lucy complemented as the raven just looked at his feet while his cheeks were dusted a baby pink shade. He was never praised for his skills, only bullied so he had made it clear that he willn't sing or perform his music in front of anyone else and this blonde seeing him, hearing him, made him want to kill himself.

"Sorry, I-I must go now" he stuttered slightly as he hurriedly packed up his stuff and slung his guitar over his shoulder when suddenly he was stopped by that same blonde.

"Please wait! I am Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you umm.." she said, extending her hand for a friendly hand shake as the raven grabbed it in a firm but not so tight grip and shook it.

"Gray Fullbuster" he replied, looking all meek and shy making Lucy to want to squeal and hug this cute being….wait! She has just met him and she wanted to hug him?! Calm down Lucy! Lucy again shook her head, trying to get rid of her disturbing thoughts and looked in front of her to find Gray already gone. She rushed out to search for the lad but he has just disappeared. She just sighed in defeat as she was thinking of recruiting him for their band but maybe tomorrow.

Next morning, Lucy came into the band room all happy and smiling.

"Good Morning guys!" she said as she entered, making everyone curious of what had happened to the blonde manager.

"Hey Luce, did something good happened?" Natsu asked as Lucy placed her bag on a chair before answering.

"Yep! I finally found a good singer and guitarist!" she exclaimed as everyone cheered and high-fived each other.

"So, when are we going to meet our new band member?" Loki asked, wiping his bass clean of any dirt.

"Ahh, that is where the catch is. To tell the truth I still haven't told him about anything at all" she answered looking at the floor, finding a sudden interest in the cream colored tiles.

"What!" everyone else chorused, all the celebration moments ago thrown in a ditch.

"Ah! Don't worry, I will just go and bring him! Gimme a sec!" Lucy said as she frantically ran out of the practice room and towards the music room where she had met Gray. She opened the door and peeked inside to find it empty. She went towards the 1 year classes where she had seen him yesterday but still n sign of him. She roamed around the whole building but no Gray at all. She sighed in defeat and was just going back to the practice room till she heard the same melody, the same voice just a different song. She was attracted towards the source like an ant to sweet things. She followed the melodious sound and found herself standing in the back garden of the school where lots if trees were giving it a forest like scent. She again spotted the raven hair and the blue ocean like eyes but this time she decided to stay hidden behind the tree. Gray always sang with such passion that anybody will be attracted to him, like what was happening with Lucy right now. When he finished and opened his eyes, he caught sight of the same brown chocolaty eyes and blonde hair he had seen yesterday. Lucy noticed that Gray had stopped and turned to see that he had spotted her. She smiled and made her way in front of him.

"Heartfilia san?" Gray said, confused at how she was able to even find him here while his cheeks turned a slight light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you again but Gray I have an offer for you, well more like a favor" Lucy started to see Gray looking at her as if saying her to continue.

"Well you see the fest is coming and well I and my band are short on member and that also a singer and guitarist. Well you willn't have to be the lead if you don't want but please we need a guitarist with singing abilities so will you?" she pleaded as Gray just looked at her in pure amazement. She was asking him, Gray who was famous for his clumsiness and lack of confidence and possibly a bad musician, to join her band. Now this was a surprise. She herself wanted the downfall of her band.

"Well Heartifilia san-" he started only to be cut by Lucy.

"Oh please call me Lucy" she said as Gray continued.

"Umm Lucy san, I was saying that maybe I am not the right choice and will likely only bring the downfall of your band so maybe you should search for anybody else. I am not saying that I don't want to be in your band but well I am not all that good in performing in front of others and well-" he was again interjected by Lucy.

"Gray please, I have heard you singing and playing a guitar and you have got everything it needs to be in a band, may it be the looks or passion, you have everything so please help me. As for your lack of confidence, I as the manager will find something to help you out in that part." She said as Gray just mutely nodded, accepting the offer. Lucy just so wanted to squeeze the air out of him but calmed down herself before grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him to the practice room.

"Guys I brought him!" she announced as she threw open the doors of the practice room to see everyone else looking at her and their new band mate. Gray looked reluctant to go in but Lucy dragged him inside with her.

"This pipsqueak is the one you were talking about, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked as Lucy nodded while Gray looked at her as if saying 'Bunny girl? Seriously?!' at which Lucy just told him to shut up. Gray looked at the band members of the band he was supposed to be in. There was a red haired girl, a pink haired guy, a strawberry blonde one and a black headed guy. All of them analyzed Gray from their own perspective and dragged Lucy as they huddled in a corner, leaving Gray standing there.

"Got the looks" Loki said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Not so uptight, so kay from me too!" Natsu said, mentioning Gray's loose tie and untucked, unbuttoned from above shirt.

"Will have to hear him first, lacks confidence" Erza said, pointing out the most obvious yet important thing. Gajeel just grunted in agreement with Erza.

"Yah, that's the matter. But I as the manager will find something for him to gain some confidence on himself and his skills." Lucy said as they all went back towards the meek male who was not quite liking the attention he was getting.

"Gray, you are in!" Lucy said as everybody just smiled and nodded in agreement while Gray just stood there. Noticing him being uncomfortable, Lucy shoved everyone aside.

"Now now guys, let's start practicing" she said, too loudly but others got the clue of what she was trying to do.

"Guys, as you already know this is Gray Fullbuster here and he will be our guitarist and singer. And Gray, the red head one at the keyboards is Erza, the womanizer there is Loki our bass player, Gajeel is the drummer and Natsu is the guitarist and singer with you." She said as he nodded.

"Okay, now lets see what can the chickpea do" Gajeel said as he grabbed Gray and made him stand in front of everyone else. At this Lucy just smacked Gajeel's head which earned her a scowl from him but she just ignored him. Erza also glared at the walking shop of piercings as Loki and Natsu took their places while Natsu instructed Gray on what he was supposed to do. After everyone was on place Gajeel started with the drums followed by Erza. Noticing Gray's clumsy form take over, Lucy immediately stood in front of him and stretched her cheeks while making a funny face which made Gray laugh lightly, all his fear forgotten and he began to play with Natsu and Loki. Lucy continued with her faces as little by little Gray's initial fear was drawn away. All of his prior experiences were long forgotten as he laughed lightly at the blonde in front of him and unconsciously he played his guitar, not even a speck of meekness evident in him. Just as the song was finished Lucy stopped making her faces and for the first time Gray felt so comfortable around others just because of this funny blonde. Suddenly he felt someone jump on him as a tuft of pink and orange obscured his view. Loki and Natsu were currently showing their kind of 'job well done' to poor Gray who was yet again going into his shy mode.

"Good tactic Lucy, he just felt like a completely different person when you made him ease up. That's what an ideal manager should be like" Erza said, patting Lucy on the back in Erza fashion. Soon it was time to go home and now everyone had accepted Gray in their band.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Natsu said as he and Gajeel went out. Gray had already vanished away just like last time while Erza had to leave for some council related business. Levy was in the room with Lucy and Loki and the three were working on the lyrics of their new songs for the fest as well as some paperwork which needed to be done for getting an entry in the concert.

"So how is the new guy? Is he okay?" Levy asked as she hadn't really met Gray till now.

"Yep, he is good at his task and got the looks and all just not enough confidence in his skills" Loki answered as Levy nodded before going back at doing her work. It was 6 in the evening that the work was finally done. Loki had already gone mid way saying that he had a date with a girl. Levy and Lucy were currently going back from the council room after placing their form on the desk with the others when suddenly Lucy heard that same melody, the melody Gray played.

"Ahh, this is so good…" Levy commented, mesmerized by the music flowing from the music room. Lucy thought it was a good opportunity to introduce Levy to their new member and she made her follow her while making a gesture to be quiet. Both of them slightly peeked inside to see the raven head singing his usual song his guitar in his hands. Levy was just beyond shocked as she had never heard of a guy such as him being in their school much less the year she herself was in.

"He is good right?" Lucy whispered as Levy just nodded her head in agreement before focusing her attention on the sweet music flowing.

"Lucy san?" Gray said, when he finally caught the sight of the blonde but this time she was with a bluenette.

"kyaa, he is blushing! So cute!" Levy whispered to Lucy who just smacked Levy on the head lightly. Indeed the raven was blushing slightly because not only he was caught by the same person thrice but now another one was there also.

"Sorry Gray, but I just wanted you to meet our treasurer and semi lyricist, Levy McGarden" Lucy introduced Levy to Gray who just nodded while shooking hands with the little bluenette.

"Levy this is Gray Fullbuster, our new recruit" Lucy said as Gray started packing up his stuff.

"I'll be going now" he said as he started to depart when Lucy stopped him.

"Gray, remember to be on time tomorrow 'kay" Lucy said as Gray just nodded and started to walk. Suddenly he heard two pair of footsteps behind him then noticed that the two girls were walking with him.

"We thought why not walk home together, so here we are" Levy said as she smiled up at the raven who just shrugged and continued on walking. His whole way home was filled with the sound of the both girls chatting about stuff he didn't even wanted to imagine so he just focused on the road ahead, at least he tried.

Next morning, it was like usual everyone was in the practice room. Lucy making faces was now getting a habit for the band and it still worked its magic on the raven head. He was now slightly able to do good without her continuously pinching her own cheeks and all but still he needed her. It was now kind of a habit for Lucy to go and sit outside the music room while Gray played inside, not knowing about the presence inside, that's what Lucy thought but all this time he knew about the blonde sitting outside and listening to him playing. Day by day, Gray was getting more confident in his skills. Soon the day of the concert came. The crowd was cheering wildly as the students from whole school's bands performed on the stage. Levy was walking through the fair when she spotted Lucy sitting on a bench.

"Lu-chan? What are doing here? Gray and others are going to be on stage soon" she said as she flopped down beside her best friend.

"He will be okay Levy. He doesn't need me making faces anymore, he is fine without me now." She said as she sighed. It wasn't like she hated that Gray was now able to be stand on his own two foot on his own, without her help but she now felt insecure that maybe her friendship with the guy will get somewhat damaged, that maybe he will know forget her and move on.

"What are you saying Lu-chan! Gray isn't like that, don't think he will abandon you. Now come on, as the band's manager, it's your duty to be there during the performance and cheer for them." Levy said, as if she had read what Lucy was just thinking. Lucy nodded and both of them went in the front row. Just as if on cue, their band Heaven Knight came. Everyone was dressed in clothes of black with another shade of color that suited them the most. Just as they took their positions Natsu shouted his usual cheerful 'I am all fired up' as Gajeel started with Natsu starting the singing and Erza starting with the keyboard.

_Hey, Mr. Bartender mix me a drink  
I really need something to tell me it's okay not to think,  
Because I've been to all these bars  
And I've seen all these places.  
I've hit on all these girls  
I've heard the same conversations._

_Cab driver, cab driver  
Take me away,  
'cause I already know  
All the words that she'll say.  
And I'll be creepin' out the window  
At the first sign of day,  
'cause every single night it seems to go the same  
Way_

Natsu sang with Loki chorusing with him towards the end.

_**I think I've been here before,  
I think I've run into you,  
I know the things that you do,  
'cause this is déjà vu.**_

_**(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.  
(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.**_

_**I think I've been here before,  
I think I've run into you,  
I know the things that you do,  
'cause this is déjà vu.**_

_**(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.  
(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.**_

Natsu and Gray sang together.

_Mr. Bartender,  
You will kick me out.  
And the blonde girl in the back  
You'll put your tongue down my mouth.  
And the greaser in the jacket's  
Gonna pick a fight._

_Officer, officer  
Tell me the truth,  
How many times can I  
Get in trouble with you;  
Before they lock me up  
For all the bad things that I do?  
But you don't  
And that's why this feels like déjà  
(Ooo this feels like déjà OW)  
Vu_

Natsu sang with Loki chorusing with him towards the end.

_**I think I've been here before,  
I think I've run into you,  
I know the things that you do,  
'cause this is déjà vu.**_

_**(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.  
(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.**_

_**I think I've been here before,  
I think I've run into you,  
I know the things that you do,  
'cause this is déjà vu.**_

_**(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.  
(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.**_

Natsu and Gray

_I did it like this,  
I did it like this,  
And it always comes back around.  
I don't know how  
To break this pattern down.  
(Down, down)_

_I did it like this,  
I did it like this,  
And it always comes back somehow  
I don't know how  
To break this pattern down.  
(Down, down, down, down)_

Gray, Natsu and Loki sang together.

_I think I've been here before,  
I think I've run into you,  
I know the things that you do,  
'cause this is déjà vu._

_(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.  
(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu._

_I think I've been here before,  
I think I've run into you,  
I know the things that you do,  
'cause this is déjà vu._

_(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu.  
(Whoaa)  
This is déjà vu._

Natsu ended the song with harmony of Loki and Gray as the crowd cheered wildly.

"See what I was saying, he is fine by himself now." Lucy said to Levy, who just frowned slightly and looked up at the stage to be surprised slightly. Natsu and Gray were exchanging places. And in a second Erza and Gajeel started playing while Loki and Natsu did the harmony with Gray finally singing.

_Gray_

_**Gray and Natsu**_

**Gray, Loki and Natsu**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care of heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
…and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer,  
…and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care of heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
…and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

**Ooooooohhhhhh, oooooooohhhhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
Ooooooohhhhhh, oooooooohhhhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
Ooooooohhhhhh, oooooooohhhhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa  
Ooooooohhhhhh, oooooooohhhhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

_I'm an angel with a shotgun…  
fighting 'til the war's won…  
I don't care of heaven won't take me back…_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care of heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?**__  
__**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**__  
__**…and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)**_

…_and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

The song ended as everyone cheered loudly. Lucy smiled at the progress the raven head had made just over a month. Both her and Levy were just going to go backstage when suddenly Erza started playing and Gajeel followed a moment after with Loki and then both Natsu and Gray with their electric guitars.

_Hey manager~!_

_Hey manager!_

_Hey I have been watching you _

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you make a face_

_It makes me laugh and my heart beats fast_

_You have found me on that night and simply helped me thrice_

_Wish I could make you feel a little good around me and that's a no big deal_

_As I know I really want you (yeah)_

_I wanna hear first all bout you (yeah)_

_So why try to leave me, when I want you, when I want you!_

_Hey manager!_

_I think, you are fine, you really blow my mind_

_Baby, today, I will make you feel this way_

_I just want you to know, I wanna never say bye to youu_

_Hey manager~! Hey manager! Hey manager!_

_Girl you got me on my knees, tell me please pretty please._

_Got the best DJ on the radio to sayin' Hey manager, will you stay with me_

_Too far I am going now, will see you all around _

_Just give me a little bit a hope so this good bye will not be that sad_

_As I know I really want you (yeah)_

_I wanna hear first all bout you (yeah)_

_So why try to leave me, when I want you, when I want you!_

_Hey manager!_

_I think, you are fine, you really blow my mind_

_Baby, today, I will make you feel this way_

_I just want you to know, I wanna never say goodbye to youu_

_Hey manager~! Hey manager! Hey manager!_

_Baby, I really want you_

_You also know 'bout it too_

_So why are you leaving me 'lone_

_When I want you, I need you_

_But it is not in my will or we all will stay together_

_So why me me me!_

_Hey~ manager!_

_Hey manager! Hey manager!_

_I think, you are fine, you really blow my mind_

_Baby, today, I will make you feel this way_

_I just want you to know, I wanna never say goodbye to youu_

_Hey manager~! Hey manager! Hey manager!_

_I think, you are fine, you really blow my mind_

_Baby, today, I will make you feel this way_

_I just want you to know, I wanna never say goodbye to youu_

_Hey manager~! Hey heyy manager! Hey manager!_

_Hey hey manager x4_

Gray ended as a he flashed a smile to the blonde girl who was now the attention of the whole crowd, being pulled up on the stage by the raven head in mid performance.

"Gray..you baka" she said as she cried happily while playfully smacking the raven's head. Everybody else from the band also came there as Gajeel pulled Levy up too, after all this was their last day with the raven. The night was spent in karaoke and partying as they tried to make the most out of the little time they had left with the raven.

Next morning Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Loki, Levy and Erza were standing in the airport as Gray waved one final time towards them before boarding his plane to L.A. Who knew that the boy's parents have enrolled him into the music academy there when he was still in middle school at that time.

"We will meet again, I promise" were the last words they had heard from gray before he had left. Now the whole meaning behind the last song clicked in Lucy's brain, it was a good bye and thank you song, made by Gray for her. Who knew that the once shy and meek boy will now voluntarily come up in front of the crowd and perform willingly. It seemed just so impossible just one month ago but now it was already happening.

'I will wait for you' Lucy thought as she and the others went back, planning their weekend.

The End

***song 1- Déjà vu by 3OH3**

***song 2- Angel with a shotgun by The Cab**

*** song 3- my parody version of Hey Juliet by LMNT**

**All rights reserved by the rightful owners, I own nothing.**

**This story was semi inspired by a shoujo manga I had read. Well I think it was toky Rock shounen something and this is one of the many stories in that one.**

**Tell me what you guys think! I will be waiting! Eagerly at that!**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
